uruseiyatsurafandomcom-20200213-history
In Case of a Cold...
is the 262th chapter of Urusei Yatsura Tankobon and Urusei Yatsura Wideban. Synopsis #Oyuki gets a cold and advises Lum not to come Neptune to visit her for several days. #While Lum is at Tomobiki High, Oyuki suddenly appears in the cupboard that is placed at the back of Lum's classroom. #Oyuki needs to boil some herbs to cure her cold, but all the medicines have been frozen by her cold. She also needs some whiskers from a cat as an ingredient to prepare the medicine. #The students try to catch Kotatsu-neko to obtain some whiskers for Oyuki, but Kotatsu-neko does not want to give them. #Since everyone does not have any idea to pacify Kotatsu-neko, Oyuki freezes him and waits until the ice melts to obtain the whiskers afterwards. Plot Oyuki gets a serious cold one day. At first, Lum tells to Oyuki through connection screen that she decides to visit her, but Oyuki refuses and advises her not to visit her until she recovers. While Lum tries to understand what her problems is, Oyuki's connection screen gets covered by the ice and the connection is cut off. Soon enough, Lum visits Benten who has already caught a cold from Oyuki. Benten also gives the same advise for Lum, that is to stay away from rid her for several days. Apart from that, Benten adds that Oyuki's sickness can bring down the temperature of surrounding drastically, even freezing the objects and people near her. At school, Lum is still concerned about Oyuki's illness. When Onsen-Mark orders her to read the text from the book, Lum senses a cold breeze flow through her back; soon the snow starts to fall in the classroom. Knowing that the cold winds are coming from the cupboard at the back of the classroom, Onsen-Mark walks towards it and opens it. Unexpectedly, the snows burst out and Oyuki exits from the cupboard. Lum quickly questions Oyuki what just happened. Oyuki says that she wants to leave Neptune as far as possible since her living place is almost covered by ice. She also needs an ingredient from Earth to replace the frozen medicines at Neptune-Kotatsu-neko's whisker. Before the situation gets worse, Onsen-Mark gathers the students to obtain the whisker. The first four students find Kotatsu-neko at the corridor, but they cannot obtain the whiskers with ease and is beaten off by him. Knowing that Kotatsu-neko is behaving mean to give a whisker, Shuutaro uses some fish biscuits containing sleeping powder to make him fall asleep and thus obtain the whiskers. Unfortunately, the plan fails and Shuutaro receives a serious hit from Kotatsu-neko. The students try their best to obtain the whisker, but they are nowhere near Kotatsu-neko's power. Oyuki decides to catch Kotatsu-neko herself. She begs him, but he runs away. Before Tomobiki High is fully frozen by Oyuki's cold, she freezes Kotatsu-neko to seal its movements. Although Kotatsu-neko has finally been caught, Oyuki could not take its whisker. She has no choice but to sit besides Kotatsu-neko waiting for the ice to melt. The chaos in Tomibiki High seems to be endless as soon as Oyuki recovers. Characters in Order of Appearance *Lum *Oyuki *Benten *Onsen-Mark *Ataru Moroboshi *Mendou Shuutarou *Kotatsu-neko Notes #This chapter is a part of the story of Urusei Yatsura epsiode 148 - Spring Blossom! Frozen by Oyuki's Cold, so Ran does not exist. Category:Chapters